1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable vacuum cleaners, more particularly to, a vacuum cleaner capable of operating with both air and liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there exist portable vacuum cleaners which pick up or vacuum solid or liquid material. These portable vacuum cleaners are frequently referred to as "wet-dry" vacuum cleaners. Commonly, such vacuum cleaners include an electric motor for imparting rotation to a blower to create a partial vacuum. The motor is typically connected by electrical wiring to a plurality of batteries acting as the power source to power the motor. The vacuum cleaner also includes a switch which provides for the coupling of electric power from the batteries to the motor. Optionally, an accessory having a motor to drive a brush or the like may be coupled to the vacuum cleaner.
One disadvantage of the above vacuum cleaner is that if an accessory is attached, when the speed of the motor for the vacuum cleaner is increased or decreased, the speed of the motor for the accessory increased or decreased.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electrical power circuit for a vacuum cleaner in which the speed of the motor for the vacuum cleaner may be increased or decreased for changing the fan suction without affecting or changing the speed of the accessory motor.